Cheech
| narrator = Laurie Maine | music = George S. Clinton | cinematography = Harvey Harrison | editing = | distributor = Orion Pictures | released = | runtime = 82 min. | country = United States | awards = | language = English | budget = | gross = $3,772,785 }} Cheech & Chong's The Corsican Brothers (1984) is the sixth feature-length film starring the comedy duo Cheech and Chong. Cheech Marin and Tommy Chong star as the two brothers in a parody of various film adaptations of the classic Alexandre Dumas novel, The Corsican Brothers. The movie is available on DVD and Blu-Ray. To date, it is the last live-action movie starring the duo, and the only one that does not have any elements of stoner comedy (there are no substantial references to marijuana at all), instead being a straightforward farce and parody of swashbuckler films. Plot Los Guys, a rockabilly band, has developed a racket playing loud music on the streets of France and accepting payment for them to stop playing. While at a nearby restaurant counting the proceeds from their latest "gig," two lead band members meet a gypsy storyteller. She tells them the story of The Corsican Brothers. The story begins with the birth of two superfecund twins, Louis and Lucien (played by adult Cheech and Chong as babies, children and adults), each by a different aristocratic French father; the two fathers end up dead in a botched duel over their partner's infidelity, with the twins raised as orphans. At age nine, their trait of feeling pain from the other's injuries becomes apparent (it becomes the film's predominant running gag); they accidentally burn down their house while playing with this power, and they decide to split up. At age 30, they reunite: Louis (now Luís) wound up in Mexico working low-end jobs (though he claims to be a wealthy businessman) and Lucien, who stayed in France, has grown resentful of the royals' harsh treatment of peasants in the country, particularly that of the Queen's regent, the sadistic (in more ways than one) Fuckaire, who usurped the King after his disappearance. The cowardly Luís is reluctant to help his brother's revolutionary plans, but both find themselves drawn to two of the Queen's daughters (played by Cheech and Chong's real-life wives). The crux of Lucien's scheme is to disguise themselves respectively as a gay Spaniard hairdresser and Nostradamus, who are prepared to visit the Queen with the Marquis du Hickey. Despite a setback in which they are temporarily imprisoned because Lucien would rather fight outnumbered than flee from danger as Luís wanted, Lucien manages to escape. At Luís's execution, Lucien and the peasants storm the festivities, Luís is freed and Fuckaire is deposed. As Luís prepares for the dual wedding between the brothers and princesses, he suddenly fears for their future, and Lucien sweeps in to rescue him as they both leave the princesses at the altar, headed across the Atlantic Ocean to start a revolution. After the story, Los Guys resume playing in the streets and give an epic final performance, a cover of Chuck Berry's "Nadine," where their music seems to be much more accepted. Much of the film's humor comes from anachronisms: The Corsican Brothers is set in the 1840s (in the film it is portrayed closer to 18th-century, pre-revolution France), but Nostradamus, who lived and died three centuries prior, makes an appearance, and Luís is said to have spent time in a modern-day Mexico. Cast *Cheech Marin as Luis Corsican *Tommy Chong as Lucian Corsican *Roy Dotrice as The Evil Fuckaire/Ye Old Jailer *Shelby Chong as Princess I *Rikki Marin (Cheech's real-life wife) as Princess II *Edie McClurg as The Queen *Robbi Chong as Princess III *Jean-Claude Dreyfus as Marquis Du Hickey *Rae Dawn Chong as The Gypsy *Kay Dotrice as The Midwife *Jennie C. Kos as The Pregnant Mother *Martin Pepper as Martin *Yvan Chiffre as Tax Collector #1 *Dan Schwarz as Tax Collector #2 *Serge Fedoroff as Nostrodamus Reception The film was not received well by critics; movie historian Leonard Maltin called it "Staggeringly unfunny...the trailer to Start the Revolution Without Me has better laughs and more of them." Category:1984 films Category:Cheech & Chong (film series) Category:English-language films Category:Films based on The Corsican Brothers Category:Orion Pictures films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:1980s comedy films Category:Films set in France Category:Films directed by Tommy Chong